Darkness Within The Light
by ManicBlueRose
Summary: Sora is a beacon of light, he is a ray of hope, he is the Keyblade Master. It is impossible for him to be overcomed by the darkness, or at least that's what everyone believes...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had originally wrote another story similar to this but then I reread it. It kind of sucked, so I rewrote it and changed the plot. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, and everything else that's tied to the game. Nor do I make any profits out of this.

* * *

Darkness Within The Light

Sora let out a sigh. He didn't understand. It's so confusing and frustrating to him. The way things were going, the way people were acting. There is something wrong with the islands. That is the only explanation. And whatever it is, is affecting the people living there. It is making the people more… annoying. It is as if the entire population had suddenly grouped together and decided to annoy the _hell _out of Sora. The entire population of Destiny Islands is against him! It made absolutely no sense! What did Sora ever do to them?

Oh! That's right. He just saved the - not one but _all_ worlds from darkness. Not to forget Organization XIII. But did they care? No, they just skipped around acting like nothing had happened. Well, then again they _didn't_ know what happened but still… Everyone had thought it had been a hurricane. Well, there were of course, rumors that it had been something else. Like a sea monster or aliens. The usual sci-fi and supernatural stuff that certain people (Wakka and Tidus) tend to think after natural disasters. And yet no one thought it had been the darkness within their own hearts that had led to it, that it had created a monster and destroyed and separated everything that was held dear to them for a year. And who had saved everyone and everything ? Sora.

So why are they all annoying the hell out of him? Because they didn't know. Sora was fine with that at first. Just the thought that everyone is safe from the darkness and that he had no reason to worry of any nobodies or heartless screwing it all up. That everything has gone back to normal. No more heartless and nobodies. No more Xemnas, Maleficent, and Xehnort trying to engulf the world into eternal darkness. So when Sora had returned to the Islands to find everyone and everything back to normal, he had been so relieved - he still is. But that's the problem, everything has gone back to normal. The only differences were that his old friends had grown up, but they still acted as if they were pre-teens.

Wakka and Tidus still were still best friends and goofy. The only difference with them is that they were more obsessed with their new ball game called "Blitz Ball" then fighting on the Play Island. Selphie is still a romantic but she is more into make-up, shopping, and other similar stuff. She wasn't interested in fighting as much as she use to be. But they still had on thing in common - they still all believed that Riku is better then Sora at everything. It is frustrating. He is just as good as Riku; he still may always lose to him in video games and other similar every day stuff. But Sora had cached up to his older friend. They were now even in sparring, races, and even swimming. But did the others acknowledge that, hardly. The only thing they were really interested in was what happened to Sora during his two year absence, especially Riku's. Riku was and still is considered to be the best fighter on the Destiny Islands so naturally verses ordinary Sora people took more interest in him. It never use to bug him until now.

Sora couldn't help it that he held a grudge against Riku probably because he had always held one against Riku. But after his world had been devoured by the heartless the only thing he cared about was finding his friends. That wish of selflessness had erased his childhood grudge against Riku. But once he had returned to Destiny Islands, so had his grudge. Riku betraying him didn't help, but that isn't what is bugging him, no. It is the fact that everyone refused to accept his new found strength and abilities. To them he is still just the twelve year old rival of an impossible to win Riku. Except now he is the fifteen year old equal to Riku. Why couldn't people see that? It is seriously starting to get on his nerves now.

Here is the confusing part: How could he be so angry when he is the Key Bearer, the light to overcome and destroy all that is evil. How could he be this way; it is shameful. He is suppose to be happy that his world is safe and back to normal. Why is he feeling this way? It made no sense! Sora let out another frustrated sigh. _Why? Why am I feeling this way?_

The brunette narrowed his azure eyes and kicked a small rock across the sidewalk. The sky was starting to darken; he needed to get home before the sun came down. If he didn't his mother would defiantly kill him. It was odd. His mother always use to be fine about him being out late, as long as he came home by ten p.m. he was safe. But ever since his and Riku's return it had changed. The key blade Master is now required to be home before 6:30 or else he'd be grounded for a week. He had tested that and it turned out his mother was no liar. The fifteen year old let out a sigh and looked toward the sky. He gambled he had about twenty minutes to get home.

Sora has been taking walks as much as he was allowed to by not just by his mother but Riku and Kairi as well to sort out his thoughts. It was much harder to escape his two determined friends then his worrying mother. Especially since he's terrible at lying. _Riku… Kairi… _Sora thought mournfully. Kairi is very determined and stubborn and can usually tell when something is worrying Sora. The image of the redhead's concerned soft face popped into his mind. It was rather difficult to escape her stubbornness but he usually did. Kairi may not be naïve but she is easy to fool. Sora flinched at the thought. Him tricking Kairi made him feel bad, that and him actually tricking her didn't help. Sora closed his eyes at the memory.

_Flashback_

Sora stared at his red headed friend with a look of amusement and indignity. Kairi, Tidus, and him were remincing about a certain memory that involved him and Riku in a rather silly competion.

"Yea," Kairi grinned as she spoke "Especially when Riku had hit you in the shoulder . That must of hurt, but the expression on your face was so hilarious. You were more angry at him when you should have been crying in -"

"I was so not going to cry! It was just a little jab, nothing serious." Sora said in mixed embarrassment and anger, a slight blush forming on his cheeks."

"Sure, Sora." Kairi laughed as she sat up from the bent trunk of the Papou Tree.

"Yea," Smirked Tidus leaning against the tree next to him. "It was just a distraction to get your butt whipped again. Nothings changed between you and Riku no matter what you say. You may have gotten better, even better the Selphie and Wakka." He smirked at the last name. "But you still haven't gotten better the me an especially Riku."

Sora's eyes darkned a bit. _If only you knew, Tidus. I may not be stronger then him but we are equal. Is that so hard to believe? _"I'm going for a walk." Sora said, jumping of the trunk of the tree with a slight frown on his face.

Kairi's eyes filled with concern. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora froze and turned , his feet stopping on the wooden pier. He the turned around and forced a beam at her. "Yea. Why wouldn't I be? Riku and I are equal when it comes to fighting."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Believe what you want but he is better and don't you mean sparing?"

"Uh, yea." Sora said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, got to go. I have to - uh - meet my Mom. Bye."

Tidus shrugged then turned back to watching the sea. Kairi stared at him worryingly then smiled. "Yea, Bye Sora."

_End of Flashback_

Sora opened his eyes with guilt lingering in them. He felt so bad. How could he lie to Kairi? Why couldn't he just tell her the truth. _I mean it's nothing personal or anything so why can't I? I don't get it. _However, it was the next person he couldn't believe he lied to.

_Flashback_

Sora stared at his friends eyes determinedly. _I have to win. _Sora thought ambitiously _I can't lose to him._

Riku smirked at him from the wall across Sora's bed. His sea green eyes taunting him with arrogance. They were saying 'I'm going to win. Not you'

Sora growled, forcing himself not to blink. _I can't… I can't… I…_ "Not again!" Sora said throwing his arms up in the air with frustration.

Riku jumped and blinked. Sora had apparently interrupted him from watching something. The silver haired teen's lips then twisted into a smirk.

_Oh… I probably could of won by cheating._ Sora thought in depression. "Well, at least you didn't cheat this time."

"I don't cheat!"

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do and you know it almighty Keyblade Bearer."

Sora glared at him as Riku continued to smirk. The silver teen's eyes then softened. Riku continued to stare at him for a few moments before shaking his head and saying, "You do Sora."

Sora sighed at him in exasperation, "Not anymore!"

"Well at least you admitted it." Riku said with satisfaction, his eyes gleaming then softening. "Your so… innocent."

Sora stared at him in confusion. Riku's eyes had an odd look in them. It made him uncomfortable. "Well, you _are_ the Keyblade Master, I suppose you have to be innocent. After all innocence is a big part of the light. And you are the light. To save the worlds from all evil."

The brunette stared at Riku with a bit of disappointment. _Light, huh? No darkness at all… _Sora sighed. Riku raised an elegant eyebrow. His sea green eyes questioning his odd actions. Sora shook his head and said, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "If your fine, then why did you bring it up?"

"Well," Sora began nervously. "Your eyes had this knowing look in them so I -"

"It was out of curiosity - not knowingness. Sora what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." Sora answered a bit to quickly. Riku narrowed his eyes again.

"Don't lie if your not good at it. In fact don't lie at all. Especially to _me _Sora." Riku said sharply. Sora's eyes widened. The young savior then let out a sigh.

"Nothing. Just stupid emotions. I think I'm having a late puberty or something…" Sora answered truthfully. Riku quirked an eyebrow with amusement as a small blush , barely visible, formed on his cheeks. Sora taking advantage of Riku's strangeness quickly said, "Well got to go. I'm meeting my mom at some store." He rushed out of the room before Riku could utter a response.

_End of Flashback_

He had _never_ lied to Riku about something so serious in his life. He didn't even know what was bothering him and yet… he knew it was serious. His personality, it seemed to be changing. It scared him slightly. But then again it's probably just hor - _DANMIT! IT'S ALMOST SUNDOWN! _Sora thought in panic. He instantly took off as quick as possible - using some of his special powers in the process (Quick run). It seemed to take forever in his mind when in reality it was only around seven minutes. Sora felt grateful that their were no people outside this evening. It would seem suspicious to see a normal average runner running at inhuman speed. He then stopped suddenly as he reached his front yard, he had about one minute left. Sora then ran as quick as possible in normal speed. He wrenched open the door to see his mother glaring at him. He scratched his neck nervously and let out a nervous laugh. She stared at him. "6:29."

The key blade Master let out a sigh of relief. _Just in time Good. _"Still, You should manage your time a bit better Sora." His mother said in a stern voice.

"Yea, sorry mom." Sora said respectively, but with a hint of relief. She nodded and walked to her room to probably do laundry or something. Once out of earshot Sora brought his head down and let out a giant sigh of relief. Sora then marched up his stairs to his room, still pondering about his problems and worries.

* * *

The moon had an eerie glow to it. It seemed for some odd reason, tempting. The dark midnight sky's stars seemed to be glaring at the world beneath them. The wind had an odd scent blowing in it; it felt so bad and yet... he wanted more... Sora shivered and stalked over to his bedroom window and slammed it shut and pulled the curtains across it to block the odd light imitating from the eerie moon. I made him so comfortable yet... comfortable. That's what made him uncomfortable. The light, the breeze, the moon, gave an unstable feeling to Sora. He disliked it because it made him comfortable, even though he somehow knew it was suppose to do the opposite and he couldn't help but think he had felt this before. Yes, Sora had felt this before, but where? He bit his lip trying to figure out where he had felt this before. And then he heard it.

It was a voice; a familiar voice. He had heard it before, yet he couldn't tell if it was female or male. It was disembodied. Perhaps it was coming from the moon or the wind, or perhaps it was coming from Sora's own mind. He couldn't tell all he could do was listen.

'_You must be careful what you choose. For if you choose the wrong choice worlds will crumble and life's and hearts shall be lost. You are the chosen wielder, but that doesn't automatically put you on the right side. For the key is light and can bring harmony to the worlds but, it can also be dark and bring destruction to the worlds. Do no forget this, for when you do… that is when you will lose your light. But the darkness isn't evil, just as the light isn't pure. They are equal, they are what makes humans into humans. They flow naturally together; it brings harmony when this happens. But, it also brings destruction. For you are human; You carry both, like all the others. Be aware and cautious; for you shouldn't put such heavy reliance into something that carries both light and darkness in it. For when this happens… you are no longer human.'_

The voice faded away. Sora stared at the ceiling wondering what had just happened. _Who was that? What was that? What…? _He let out a surprised gasp. Something cold and dark was wrapping itself around Sora… Squeezing his body, suffocating him! He couldn't breath. He was drowning… drowning in the unknown. Fear overcame him, he tried to summon his Keyblade but nothing came! Panic arose inside him slowly. "No… no… it can't… nooo…** NOOO…!"**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, and everything else that's tied to the game. Nor do I make any profits out of this.

A/N: I'm very, very, sorry on the long update but my life became quite busy with moving and school so, yeah. I'm also sorry for the grammar errors in chapter 1, my spell check is being stupid and isn't catching them. I hope this chapter is better and if it isn't… I just must suck at writing. So, criticism would be nice but no flames, I don't have time to put up with it. If that makes sense. I also want to thank all you people who all subscribed/favorited/reviewed my story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Darkness Within The Light

* * *

_The voice faded away. Sora stared at the ceiling wondering what had just happened. Who was that? What was that? What…? He let out a surprised gasp. Something cold and dark was wrapping itself around Sora… Squeezing his body, suffocating him! He couldn't breath. He was drowning… drowning in the unknown. Fear overcame him, he tried to summon his Keyblade but nothing came! Panic arose inside him slowly. "No… no… it can't… nooo…__** NOOO…!"**_

Sora closed his eyes and slowly started hyperventilating. He didn't understand. Why wasn't his Keybalde coming? It always came to him in situations like this. Ever since the destruction of his Island, his Keyblade had always come to him when called, except for the time Riku had stolen - no Xehnort, he had stolen it. But why? Why now of all times? Why had it chosen to abandon him now? Or was it… Sora himself? The brunette felt himself being pulled into the darkness, he tried to open his eyes, but he saw only darkness. For a second, or perhaps an hour, he stayed there. Sora shook himself, breaking out of the odd trance. He then put a hand over his chest and slowed his heavy breathing down to a steady pace and opened his eyes. The darkness that had been sucking him in had stopped. Once he was convinced nothing else would happen, he closed his eyes again; trying to remember that odd… dream, was it?

Sora let out a sigh and opened his eyes again; his dream had completely vanished from thought because of his panic. Except for one sentence that is; 'For the key is light and can bring harmony to the worlds but, it can also be dark and bring destruction to the worlds. Do no forget this, for when you do… that is when you will lose your light.' He didn't understand that sentence and yet, he did. Sora let out a groan of confusion. He looked around to find himself standing in his room. Sora's jaw dropped in shock. '_I-I … I thought I had been dreaming! How can I dream and stand at the same time?!'_

Sora let out another sigh and rubbed his eyes. He's tired. It's the only explanation to the oddness that's been happening. '_So, I only imagined it, huh? It seemed so real though.' _Sora shrugged and turned towards his bed, determined to forget all that had just happened. '_Well, that's what happens when you think to much, I guess. I'd better stop worrying, I don't want this to happen in public or anywhere else.'_ Especially around his two overprotective friends. Sora shook his head and got into bed, determined to forget the weird occurrence that had just happened. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Now to fall into a hopefully peaceful slumber…

BEEP! BEEP!

Sora jumped out of bed and summoned his Keyblade. First the weird daydream now someone is _attacking_ him!? What is going _on_!? Well, at least Sora can summon his Keyblade now. Wait… the loud beeping continued. Sora slowly looked over toward the noise. His alarm clock. He wasn't being attacked, he simply had to wake up. Except he was already awake. Wait, hadn't that weird dream started around 9:00 p.m.! His alarm clock was set to 5:30 a.m.! He had been dreaming for… Sora looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. One, two, three, four, five… "Seven hours? Or was it eight?" Sora said out loud. He sighed. Eight hours of day dreaming? For dreams, while your sleeping, it's normal, but while your awake? Sora scratched the back of his head in confusion. He'd ask Kairi. She would know. Kairi's smart. Riku… Riku is also smart but… he'd probably find a way to tease Sora. His mother was automatically out of the question. No way was he asking her. Sora shook his head and walked over to his dresser to turn off his alarm and get some clean clothes. As soon as he got his pants out he froze. He gulped and slowly turned over toward his calendar. Saturday.

Sora stood still for a moment and let out a frustrated sigh. _'If it's Saturday, then why is my alarm clock on?'_ Sora thought with clenched teeth. He threw his pants on the ground and hopped back into bed. _'Since it's 5:30 a.m. on a Saturday, I might as well go back to sleep.' _Sora closed his eyes and fell into a nervous slumber.

A few hours later, Sora woke up again. He sat up and let out a yawn, stretching his arms. He blinked his azure eyes sleepily at his clock: 7:30. Well, at least he had received some sleep, even if it was only a little. Still… he had to be careful. Sora couldn't afford to have his friends worrying over him at the moment. Truthfully, he didn't want them worrying at all. He is, after all, the Master of the Keyblade. It is _him _that should be worrying over them, not _them_ worrying over him. '_I am perfectly fine, after all.' _He let out another yawn, walked over to his dresser to get his usual attire, and dragged his tired self towards the bathroom down the hall. Sora entered the bathroom and shut the door. He then turned on the shower to heat the water and started to undress. While removing his night shirt he froze, his head snapping up to the mirror.

He gazed into the mirror in confusion, curiosity, and a bit of, fear perhaps? Sora continued to stare at it. Something had been in the mirror and it had looked like a shadow of something. His heart skipped a beat. Heartless! Could it have been a heartless?! After all it made sense; for the weird dream he had earlier with the darkness. Could it have been the darkness slithering its way back into his world, hiding within the reflections of people and altering the their dreams? "No." Sora told himself sternly, "The door is on the Play Island in the secret place." It wasn't in his bathroom. That made no sense. He gasped, his eyes widening in realization. _'The Play Island! What if…?! I have to see!'_

Sora rushed out of the bathroom in a panic; forgetting to turn of the water and dressing out of his night outfit and into day clothes. He ran down the stairs and quickly exited his house in his gray nightshirt and red boxers with little black mouse heads all over it. Sora ran down his driveway and used as much speed as possible to get to the docks. He had to make sure the island is safe. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let the darkness engulf the Islands again. He shook his head and continued toward the docks, ignoring various looks directed at him by bystanders. Eventually, he reached the docks. Sora stopped for a moment and grabbed his chest, breathing heavily. He shook his head and untied his boat with shaky hands. However, the knot was to difficult and his shaking hands didn't help. "Come on, come on already!" Sora let out a frustrated noise and threw his arms up into the air.

The brunette stood silent for a moment in, his face in his right hand, left hand on hip, and tapping his foot. Then out of a mixture of panic, frustration, and complete stupidity; summoned the Keyblade where everyone could see and cut the rope of the boat and jumped in. He grabbed the oars and started to row as fast as he could. _'I have to get there.' _Sora thought desperately. "Come ON already" Sora muttered angrily. Sora stopped his muttering but continued to row. He thought, though only for a second, that he had heard a voice. Dismissing it, he continued to row furiously. Eventually his boat reached the Play Island close enough to see the Paopu Tree. Not bothering to continue rowing, he jumped out into the icy, cold, blue-green water. Hesitating for a moment out of the shock of feeling the freezing water on his warm body. He shook his head. Sora had to get to the door to lock it, the door, to save Destiny Islands!

Still breathing hard, Sora, with a stitch in his chest from the long run, slowed his swimming. His body was so heavy. He also was tired. Very tired. Sora stopped swimming and blinked sleepily towards the island. He had to get there but… _'So tired… must save…'_ His head dunked under water. The meeting of the cold water to his stinging eyes awakened him. But not his body. That was odd. Isn't it suppose the awaken both? Sora never was good in science. He shook his head and swam out towards the island again. He heard a splash in the distance and his name being called. He ignored it. Eventually, he got to the shore; the boy crawled out and let out a gasp. He forced himself up but then collapsed into a sleep out of exhaustion.

"Sora! Wake up!" a voice suddenly said loudly.

Sora stayed quite, he was to tired to do anything. "Sora!" it yelled more harshly.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar…

"SORA! WAKE _UP_!"

Sora groaned in protest of the loud voice.

SLAP!

Sora sat up in shock, his hand automatically going to his now red cheek. His eyes having snapped open in the process. Who had…? He blinked and looked up to find a tall sixteen year old with long silver hair that just went past his shoulders. His sea-green eyes held a look of worry while his facial expression was filled with anger. He continued to stare down at Sora then held out his hand for Sora to grab onto. Sora hesitated for a second before grabbing it. "What were you doing?" Riku demanded as he pulled Sora up. "You almost drowned and you summoned the Keyblade _in public_. You know not to do that; what were you thinking?!"

Sora glanced down to his feet then let out a nervous laugh. "Well, you see I… I had to come…" Sora paused. "Well, I had this dream you see, so… I just… I had to come and… well…" Sora said. Riku stared at him for a second then nodded in understanding.

"You had to check to see if the island was safe right?" Riku said flatly.

Sora nodded. Riku let out a sigh, his expression softening. The older boy stared at the brunette for a second then looked around.

"Was it about… the darkness?" Riku said a lowered voice. Sora hesitated, kicking small amounts of sand. Sora stared at Riku then nodded.

"Was it a nightmare?" Riku questioned Sora.

"Well…" Sora didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Riku about the shadow in the mirror but, he just couldn't. What if Riku went back to the darkness? Sora wasn't sure if he could handle that again, to loose your best friend _twice_ to the darkness. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. As for the dream he had earlier, he didn't know what to say. But if he lied, Riku would know. Sora bit his lip. _'Well I suppose I can tell him _half _the truth. After all that's not really lying.' _Sora nodded his head.

"What was it about?" Riku ushered. It was obvious Riku wanted to know what had happened. Sora thought for a second.

"You know… memories." Sora said distantly_. 'I'm not lying, _Sora thought_,_ persuading himself out of guilt. _After all, I don't really know what happened, so…'_

"What kind?" Riku asked quietly.

Sora stared at him. Well, the dream had involved a voice speaking to him… darkness swallowing him and… Sora closed his eyes trying to remember. "I'm not quite sure." Sora said, happy at the fact he had said something honest.

Riku searched his face to see if the brunette was lying to him. Apparently Riku believed the half-lie half-truth, because he let out a smirk. He put his hand on Sora's head and ruffled his hair.

"Honestly, Sora you need to stop worrying so much…" Riku said, an odd look on his face.

"How can I! After everything that's happened!? I…." Sora said, taking in a deep breath., "I mean… the Islands were swallowed… Kairi was… and you, you…"

"Betrayed everyone and joined with Maleficent, right?." Riku answered for Sora, bitterly. Sora opened his mouth to say something but closed it. What could he say? _'After all Riku had… NO! I can't…! Everyone makes mistakes and…'_ Sora closed his eyes and forced a smile.

"Everyone makes mistakes Riku. It's okay." Sora said with closed eyes. Riku gave him a look of weary, but Sora missed it.

"Yeah." Riku said, his hair hiding his face. Sora frowned, and opened his mouth, about to speak but closed it. He felt… woozy. Sora let out a couple coughs and attempted to step forward only to fall face first into the sand.

'Sora!"

He sat up and spat the grains of sand that had went inside his mouth during the fall. He clutched his head in exhaustion. His eyes stung and his body ached everywhere. Riku rushed over to help his friend. "Are you okay?!" Riku would have been laughing, if it weren't for Sora's failed drowning earlier. "I need to get you somewhere, a bed maybe?" Riku muttered, bending down to check Sora's body for any type of injuries he may have gotten. Sora put a hand up to stop him. Riku raised an eyebrow but obeyed the younger boy. Sora summoned his Bond of Flames Keyblade. He raised it over his head and simply said "Cure."

A warm feeling went through Sora's body as green leaves swirled around him, healing him. The aches in his body disappeared immediately. However, his eyes were still stinging. Sora dismissed the key blade and rubbed his eyes. The spell had cured the aches but not his exhaustion _- 'Wait - why was my body aching? I only swam and I don't remember running into anything.' _Sora let out a frustrated noise and glared at the sea. Riku stared at him, his head tilted slightly. Sora turned his head toward him and snapped, "What?!"

"Looks like someone's a bit grumpy." Riku teased.

Sora sighed, "Sorry…"

"It's okay, everyone gets grumpy." Riku laughed. "Besides we need to get you to a bed or something. Do think you can make it over to my house? It's closer then yours is."

Sora stood up and shook his head. "No… can't I sleep here?" Sora asked looking over to the wooden shack that everyone had built years ago. Riku looked over to the shack then to Sora and nodded.

"Yeah, as long as I'm with you is that okay?" Riku asked, watching Sora.

"Sure," Sora replied without really thinking.

"Well, come on. Do you need help getting there?"

"No," Sora said. He was a big boy he could walk, and to prove his point he marched forward on his own, proudly. His march however, only lasted for a few moments before falling again. Riku shook his head and pulled the brunette up and put his arm around his shoulders and began walking towards the shack. Sora gave no resistance but asked, "Before we go there Riku… do think you could take me over to the secret place?"

"…Why…?" Riku asked turning his gaze to his best friend, as he continued towards the wooden shack.

"I… need to see… I have to make sure everything is - is…" Sora didn't get to finish his sentence as he fainted from lack of sleep.

* * *

A/N: So there's the second chapter, I hope it's as good as the first chapter. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to update this but, I won't abandon this story. It will one day be put in the complete section! Hope you like it so far and that you review!


End file.
